D Gray-Man's Feather
by AliciaToAlice
Summary: L'histoire se déroulera en deux temps, une première partie avant les évènements de D. Gray-Man avec l'ancienne équipe scientifique/exorciste de l'époque ainsi qu'une seconde après une ellipse de plusieurs années. Elle mettra en scène de nouveaux personnages dont le premier n'est autre Angeliqua, nouvelle exorciste à la Congrégation de l'Ombre


D. Gray-Man's Feather

L'histoire se déroulera en deux temps, une première partie avant les évènements de D. Gray-Man avec l'ancienne équipe scientifique/exorciste de l'époque ainsi qu'une seconde après une ellipse de plusieurs années.

La première partie se déroule dix ans avant l'arrivé d'Allen à la congrégation, elle débute par la mutation d'une jeune exorciste de 20 ans à la congrégation principale. J'écris à la première personne mais il possible que je change de personnages en fonction des chapitres afin de changer les points vus. Le personnage principal responsable du fil conducteur de cette histoire restera cependant Angeliqua. Si vous avez des questions sur l'intrigue n'hésitez pas. Je m'excuse par avance des possible retard des chapitres et j'essaierais de maintenir une parution mensuelle.

Synopsis

_Issue du monde aristocratique, Angeliqua se dirige vers l' obscure univers des exorcistes suite au réveil de son innocence au cours d'une opération menée par la section italienne des corbeaux dont elle faisait partie._

_Son père, haut dirigeant de l'ordre, la fait transférer au siège de l'organisation afin de l'éloigner de la possible des influences du Vatican. Après un long voyage depuis Florence, elle arrive finalement en France où elle doit encore se rendre à Paris pour y rencontrer le Grand Intendant._

**1st AfterNight: Owner of a Lonely Heart**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais en quittant ma très chère ville de Florence. Bien que notre époque ai amené bon nombre d'innovations, il est toujours aussi fatiguant de voyager. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je traverse le continent et cela ne s'améliore guère. Dans un premier temps, ce fut en calèche jusqu'au port de Gênes pour traverser la Méditerranée. Voyager par les Alpes en hiver n'est pas forcément le chemin le plus sûr, ce qui transforme les mers intérieures en des voies des plus sécurisées. La traversée demeura assez calme, je pu consulter les différentes conditions de mon transfert de la section des corbeaux du Vatican pour la Congégation de l'Ombre. Ces papiers récapitulaient les raisons de mon transfert ainsi que mes obligations. Jusque là, j'avais toujours respecté mes devoirs de Corbeau. Je dû également laisser mon jeune élève à d'autres mains plus expertes et surtout demeurant dans l'enceinte du Vatican. Il s'agit d'une des choses qui me manquera le plus une fois arrivée à Paris. Ce petit garçon blond a déjà connu bien des souffrances avant d'arriver chez les Corbeaux mais ce genre d'aléas semble devenir un cas d'école pour la plupart d'entre nous. Une centaine d'année après le retour du Comte Millénaire, la routine s'installe peu à peu et il est de plus en plus rare qu'une personne se dévoue à notre cause.

Je dois moi-même avouer que si je n'y avais pas été plus ou moins contrainte, je me serai abstenue de suivre cette voie. Vivre cette vie apporte tellement de contraintes que je me demande bien quelle motivation peut pousser une personne saine d'esprit à intégrer l'ordre. La destinée de ce pauvre garçon fut scellée dès le jour où l'Eglise le recueilli et le pris sous son aile. J'espère le revoir un jour, lorsqu'il aura fini sa formation, les Corbeaux n'étant envoyé au front qu'à la fin de celle-ci. La durée de vie éphémère des exorcistes "oblige" l'église à les utiliser le plus rapidement possible. Une fois révélé, il devient immédiatement la proie de multiples Akuma si ce n'est les Noés une fois passé un certain cap de notoriété. Un fameux cap que je risque de le traverser assez rapidement d'après les dire de l'Ordre. Ma famille a toujours été proche de l'église, chaque génération se compose d'un à deux exorcistes. Si une branche de la famille ne possède aucun exorciste, elle se résout à envoyer un de ces membres afin qu'il deviennent un corbeau. Cette "grâce de Dieu" nous a toujours permis d'être dans les bonne faveur de l'Eglise. Je dû quitter ma tendre Venise à 16 ans pour me rendre à Rome où j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui où je me trouve dans une calèche en direction de la capitale de la France, pays qui m'ai heureusement familier.

Cela fait sept heures que nous sommes parti. Mis à part le port de Marseille, la calèche ne traversa que de sombres campagne. La nuit s'installa rapidement faisant de mon convoie, la cible de toutes les convoitises. Mon escorte, un Corbeau dont la discussion ne semblait pas être une priorité, demeura stoïque tout le long du trajet. L'apprentie exorciste, que je suis, espère juste qu'il sera capable d'effectuer son travail le moment venu. Le cocher, également membre des Corbeaux, était sorti de son mutisme et cherchait depuis quelques temps un endroit où s'arrêter permettant ainsi aux chevaux de se reposer.

Je suppose que mon arrivée à la Congégation de l'Ombre sera aussi peu perceptible que l'intérêt que me porte mes deux comparses. D'après la carte, un village devait se trouver le long de la route boueuse qui nous menait à la ville de Clermont-Ferrand. Une faible lueur apparut au loin. Le maître du convoi décida d'envoyer mon protecteur en éclaireur. Il attrapa une lanterne et enfourcha son cheval avant de disparaître au loin dans la nuit. Après une quinzaine de minutes d'attentes impromptues, un signal nous indiquant que la zone était sûre apparut. Nous avancions avec prudence dans cette masse opaque et obscure. Alors qu'une forme semblait apparaître au loin, celle-ci fut balayée par la déflagration d'une explosion…

_See you next night !_


End file.
